From Pen and Paper
by CawCaw Mother Fucker
Summary: "This was only suppose to be about money, for that boy!" The shirt clenched in blood stained fist began to rip. "That's it! This isn't a life they can live, Mello! You know that. Look at your face! You made that poor boy fall in love with you, and you have no plans to return it, do you? So he'll be your tool until what happened to you happens to him or worse he ends up dead."


**A/N: **_I do not own DeathNote, if I did-__ Light would've gave up the death note and him and L would have gotten engaged. Misa would've never been mentioned not once. Matt, Mello, and Near would've been older. Matt wouldn't've had to go through twenty-four bullets being in his body. Matt would've had more screen time than Misa, Lot more! Matt and Mello would've gotten together, Near would be introduced to Sayu, and those two would live happily ever fucking after. Beyond Birthday wouldn't change him one bit other than he'd be in the manga and anime…. Anyway point is: L died, Mello died, MATT DIED! So therefore I no own DN, Thank you!  
Okay this is A/U. And very OOC. Trust me.  
**Matt: 16, Near: 12, Mello: 23, Misa: 20, Sayu: 19. (I'll post the ages as more *main* characters appear.)**  
_**RATING: M  
**_END OF A/N sorry it was so long._

**_THIS WAS ON MY OLD ACCOUNT AND _****I**_** FINALLY MOVED IT HERE GUYS!**  
_

* * *

He kept his face buried in the bed below him as the man above him continued to thrust into him, over and over. He had lied to the man about his age, not like it mattered. The man was paying money, enough money for his brother to at least get a decent meal later on in the day. His brother, he was the reason why, his only reason.

"You like it rough don't you, you little slut?" The teen felt his hair being grabbed and his head was jerked up. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

He let out a small groan, it hurt more than anything. _I should've picked women; I could easily ignore them it's not like they don't fake it most of the time anyways. _

**_F-P-&-P_**

"Where were you really? There is no way it took you that long to go get us food?" He looked at the small albino boy sitting on the floor playing with Legos.

"I had to get you needles too."

"Oh yeah!" The boy stood up and shuffled over to their makeshift table. "What's that?"

"Oh I was thinking we could have those cheap seafood dinners instead of the usual ramen?"

"Matt?" the boy looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for staying."

"I'd never leave you, Near." The teen smiled and hugged his brother.

**_F-P-&-P_**

"Near! It's raining so you need a coat and your umbrella!" Matt yelled towards their room, while finishing up the sweet omelet for his lunch.

Near ran by grabbing his bag, "bye!"

"Hey! Hey, your lunch don't forget it!" Matt handed it to him, and watched his brother head off. School it had been months since the teen dropped out, months since their dad had drunk himself to death, years since their mother had run away.

He wandered about the house cleaning up the trash, and picking up the dirty clothes. He waited outside the elementary school that Near was in, umbrella in hand.

"Brother."

"Hello to you too!" He hugged the little boy, "I thought I'd walk you home."

"It's bad out here." Near whispered after five minutes of silence. He hugged his bag to him as the wind roared. "Really bad!"

"Oh shit!" Matt groaned when their umbrellas were blown away. "Come on I can't have you getting sick!" He mumbled as he removed his coat and put it over Near's head. "I'm sorry we could've taken the bus but I had to get you food and water…"

"It's okay, Matt." The boy shivered.

**_F-P-&-P_**

"What are you talking about? What do you mean my person inside was killed? Now I'm going to need to find a replacement!" A man driving down a street was yelling into a phone.

"Sorry brother. But we did get his body back today…"

"Misa, I thought your friend said that Kagami was good at computer hacking! Then he had to be on the inside to get the information, now look he's dead!" He stepped on the breaks.

"Brother I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Look we'll talk when I get home." He hung up and banged a fist against the steering wheel. There was a bang and the guy looked in the rear view mirror a redheaded was standing behind his car, he opened the driver door ignoring the pour rain and jumped out. "What the fuck did you do!"

"I…I….I'm so so…rr…y." He said voice full of panic. He bent down; the man marched over, and stopped. What hit his car wasn't the red head but a small white haired boy who was curled up in a ball.

"Brother… my ankle." The boy whined.

"Okay I got you, Near." The redhead picked up the kid, struggling a bit.

That's when the blonde looked at the kids, ignoring the dent on the hood of the trunk. The white haired boy was dressed in a school uniform, but the red head had on too short jeans and a small shirt that showed parts of his midsection. They were soaked and the small boy had on two coats.

"Boy, where the fuck is your damn coat?"

The redhead turned and looked at him, eyes a cool grey. "I gave it to my brother, so he wouldn't be cold."

_I don't regret my decision… not one bit._

"Get in the car."

**_F-P-&-P_**

Matt didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he was sitting in the passenger seat of a nice car, real nice car. Him and Near were soaking wet, covered in mud in some places, and he felt bad.

"You can just turn down the road on the left and drop us off at the market, we can walk from there."

"Kid… shut up." Matt looked at the blonde, when he got out of the car, he thought the guy was a woman. Because of the hair and smooth face, even the coat with the feather trim confused him.

"We don't wanna be a burden to you."

"Tell me where you live."

Matt told him and looked back out the window. The silence was everything between awkward and strangely comforting.

"You live here?"

"Mmhm." The red head nodded as the blonde just stared.

"Where are your parents?"

"Father killed himself a few months ago, drank himself to death, and our mother ran away when Near, my brother, was five and I was nine."

"You live here alone?"

"Mmmhm!" Matt sat Near on the couch and grabbed an old shirt and tore it into strips.

"How do you pay for all this?" The blonde rose a barely there eyebrow, smirk appearing at the redhead's blush.

"Matt sells his video games!" Near whispered. "He dropped out of school too!"

"What if he runs out of games?" The blonde snickered.

Matt choked and turned to look at the asshole. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you do, Matt?"

"I find things I don't need… or things I can give up for you." Matt finished with Near's ankle and stood up walking through the small door into their kitchen.

"Things you don't need?" He heard from behind him and turned, the blonde was leaning against the wall staring at him.

"Yeah," Matt blinked. "Uh do you mind?" He asked as he held up a cigarette.

"No, go ahead." He pulled out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it. "Does selling yourself qualify as _not needed_?"

"Shut up. Near doesn't need to hear you."

"So little kid is Near, and you're Matt? I'm Mello."

_Mello…._

"What all did you sell?"

"Our father refused to get a job so we gathered my video games and sold them, next was my computer. I had to go through and erase all the memory…" Matt bit his lip not wanting to let Mello know what he would do.

"It's okay if you looked up porn; everyone does it at one point."

"Don't tell but I'd hack into things…"

"You're a hacker?"

"Yeah," Matt shrugged.

"Listen, how about I make you a deal?" Mello bit off another piece of his chocolate, walking towards the redhead, who was eyeing his every step. "You work for me-"

"I'm not giving you sexual favours." Matt glared.

"No, not that. Hmm, here I'll pay you three thousand if you could somehow I don't know override the computer locks on a house and possibly go in and look for a couple of files hidden away on the computer and send them to me. And don't leave any traces that we got them off of that computer?"

"What am I looking for?" Matt finished his cigarette and threw it away.

"His name is Kyosuke Higuchi; he's just one of a few people who are making my job harder every day."

"I'll do it…" Matt sighed.

"Okay how about I meet you outside that café, around three p.m? I'll give you everything you need and we'll take you to his house." He walked over to Matt and smiled at him. "Well Matt it's been nice meeting you, and welcome to the ranks. Goodbye Near!" He yelled as he left.

**_F-P-&-P_**

"You hired a WHAT!" Mello watched his sister scream. "You got a kid involved! A kid! Kids can't fight against a mafia!"

"Misa! Calm down! Misa! Misa… SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mello shouted. "I have…. Faith in this kid?"

He looked at his sister, who was glaring at him. "I might as well go look him up, erase anything I can find on him…"

"He has a brother, a little kid, still in school…"

"Shit Mello! What did you do?"

"I don't know, Misa I really don't" Mello turned around and walked out of their house, it was 2:45.

_Well, well looks like the kid came early… _Mello smirked at the sight of the boy sitting at a table. He had a satchel with him, how strange. "Matt…"

The kid looked up and Mello waved him over to the car. They started driving around till Mello found a perfect spot to hide. "Okay Kyosuke Higuchi he lives-"

"Here you go." Matt had a thick stack of papers in his hand. "I didn't leave any traces on the library computer, and I found the files they were encrypted so I did my best to decode them and-"

"HOLD THE FUCK ON! YOU ALREADY HACKED INTO HIS COMPUTER FILES? FROM A COMPUTER MILES AWAY!"

"Yeah, it was something I figured out on my own… Now can you give me my money? I need to pick up Near and go buy us some more water, food, candles, those things."

Mello handed him the money in shock. "Would you like a ride?"

"No." Matt got out of the car and started walking…

**_F-P-&-P_**

_What is with that kid? Should I stop by and get him to help with another assignment. It has been nearly two weeks…_

Mello couldn't explain why but he had to see Matt, he had to make sure he was okay. Had to make sure that him and Near didn't need anything. As he was driving down the familiar street he saw a figure wandering the other side. He recognized the white hair immediately. "NEAR!"

The boy looked up. "Mello… have you seen my brother?"

"No, why? What happened, Near?"

"Dunno." Near shrugged, "I came home from school and our house had been destroyed and Matt he's nowhere to be found!"

"Okay let's look." Mello got out and locked his car, before turning to face the kid. "Let me go look at your house, first."

"Oh. My. God…" Mello looked, everything was flipped over, and the very little dishes they had that were still nice were now lying on the ground in pieces. He made Near stay in the living room as he checked the rest of the small house first with the slightly bigger bedroom, everything was in place… This was no normal break in. "Matt?"

He heard a scream and went running to find Near standing in the door way to the bathroom, mouth open. Mello ran over and stared, Matt was lying on the floor, bruises covering his skin. He had dried blood stuck to the side of his face; it was dried around his nose and bottom lip too. Mello covered Near's eyes with a gloved hand and turned him away.

"Go."

Mello turned back to the boy on the floor, eyes swollen shut. None of that was what matter, what mattered was that Matt was on the floor naked. He took off his coat and draped it over the teen before picking him up. "Come on, Near! Car now!"

He put Matt in the back, buckled Near in, and left. He drove, at least going at least eighty, why did he feel so enraged that someone hurt Matt. That someone could've hurt Near. He barely knew them.

"Misa! Open the fucking door! Now!" He started pounding on their house's main entrance.

"I'm coming for fuck's sake!" Misa threw the door open. "Oh my god! Mello are you okay? What happened?" she looked at her brother.

He marched in, "Sayu?"

"She went home for the night." Misa twiddled her thumbs. "Who are these kids?"

"Misa, these are the kids… This is the hacker." He placed a hand on Matt's cheek; Misa moved and let them in.

"Mello, what did you do?"

"I don't know, Misa, I don't know." He looked at the white haired boy who was staring at a map on the table.


End file.
